1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a wiring substrate, and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor device and the wiring substrate.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device or a wiring substrate including a protruding electrode used as an external connecting terminal is known in the related art. In such a semiconductor device or a wiring substrate, various attempts to be able to narrow a pitch of the protruding electrode have been made.
In such a semiconductor device or a wiring substrate, the protruding electrode is formed, for example, in the following manner (an example of forming a protruding electrode on a semiconductor device is shown herein). First, a metal layer is formed on a semiconductor substrate (semiconductor wafer) and a resist layer including an opening is formed on the metal layer. Then, a protruding part is formed on the metal layer exposed to the inside of the opening by, for example, an electrolytic plating method. Then, after the resist layer is removed, the metal layer which is not covered with the protruding part is removed by etching. Accordingly, for example, a circularly columnar protruding electrode in which the protruding part is formed on the metal layer is formed.